THUGS 3 Check Yourself
by Cap808
Summary: After the surprise attack by the Green Goblin and his new Sinister Six, the Thugs try to regroup...in their own way. Thought you knew the Thugs? You will after this story.


**THUGS – PART 3**

'Check Yourself" 

**Chapter 1**

Hazelton Memorial Cemetery has never been a place of joy, yet today Blacklash feels as if God himself was giving them a sign. The sky was a definite gray. Not hazy, not cloudy, but gray. The only contrasts in color were the black storm clouds. Heaven was unleashing its liquid fury on all of them.

As a group they were here to remember the Melter, aka, Bruno Horgan. The officiating priest was nice enough to give him a touching ceremony, but what could any of them really say out loud? In attendance were family members, former mob associates, and even a few friends from high school. They all put up with the rain to pay their last respects.

Blacklash couldn't help but to think,_ "What was this guy thinking? He had a life outside of crime. He could've made a different life for himself."_ Then after a brief pause, _"Aw, who am I kidding? Once you get a taste of the life, it's hard to go back. This whole group being here is testament to that."_

It was right about that time that Mac Gargan – the Scorpion, stood up to deliver the eulogy. It wasn't much, and it wasn't too specific, but it was from the heart, and it was exactly the kind of things that Blacklash would want said about him when his time came.

Chapter 2 

Later that night in one of their conference rooms, Scorpion is livid. "What do you mean he made his own Sinister Six?"

Rhino doesn't look up. He just stares at the table as he answers. "That's what he called them."

Tiger Shark slams his fist on the table. "I knew we should've wasted his ass! The Goblin has always been a psycho! We should've wasted all of those maniacs; The Goblin, Doom, Magneto…hell even guys like Doc Ock!"

Scorpion puts his hand up. "Cool it Shark. We agreed that this group didn't need any undue attention."

"Seems to me that thanks to the Goblin and his Sinister Six, we got it anyway."

Thunderball takes the opportunity to ask a question before the tension between Tiger Shark and Scorpion can escalate any higher. "Who exactly is part of his six?"

Rhino and Blizzard share a glance. Blizzards speaks, "That's the thing. This was a whole new group. Nothing like I've ever seen before. I saw the Goblin, Doc Ock, Mr. Hyde, Bullseye, Vulture and Electro."

Tiger Shark grinds his teeth, "I've always hated Electro."

Blacklash shakes his head, "Bullseye is bad news. The man has no conscience."

Scorpion takes a deep breath. "Okay, this isn't over by a long shot. They want a war, we'll give them one, but it'll be on our terms. Our way. We have files on all of them already, but I want Thunderball and Beetle to get any additional intel you can on the Sinister Six. When we do hit them, I want everyone to take notice. I want them all to think twice. Villains, heroes, the world at large."

Knowingly, the group nods in unison.

"With that being said, Beetle and I have arranged for grievance counseling for each of us. The doctor has suggested to meet each of us individually. This way none of us has to feel threatened by our emotions."

Blacklash holds up his hands, "Whoa, Mac. You're kidding right? Why would any of us want to talk to a shrink?"

"Because Mark, I think it's time we all realize our own mortality. Not all of us are going to come back from the dead. One chance is all most of us get."

Whirlwind puts in his two cents, "Hey Mac, isn't our career choice a good sign that we're all certifiably nuts? This visit with the shrink kind of makes it redundant."

The group laughs. Even Scorpion. "Sorry guys. Whether you're grieving or not, everyone has to take a turn. Company policy. Now if you animals can behave yourselves, I'd like to introduce Dr. Sharon Blair."

Beetle leads a disheveled bookworm into the room. "Hello gentlemen. Sorry if I seem a little nervous, but I haven't worked in these conditions before. I've been a psychiatrist at the Vault Maximum Security Prison for the last year, and I have met with many people in your line of work. Thanks to Mr. Scorpion here, I have a short bio on each of you. Let's see, Mr. Whirlwind, you're first."

A relaxed Whirlwind takes his feet off of the conference table, and the Rhino quickly tries to clean any scuffmarks left behind. Whirlwind shrugs and follows Dr. Blair down the hall into a separate office.

Scorpion turns to the rest, "Okay guys, try to hang out and wait your turn, so we can all get this over with."

Chapter 3 

As the group disperses in different directions of the office, Rhino sneaks over to the front desk to visit with their secretary. Clumsily, he knocks over the visitor chairs in the waiting area.

"Hi Sadie."

"Hi Alex."

The Rhino is tickled as he hears her say his name. He replays her saying it in his head, and because of this, there's an awkward pause.

Ms. Hawkins ends both of their agony by asking, "How are you all doing after Mr. Melter's funeral?"

Rhino shrugs, "We're fine."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure he was a nice guy."

Rhino nods, "Yes, he was. We all are."

Ms. Hawkins smiles, "I know **you** are."

Rhino blushes. Seeing this, Ms. Hawkins realizes that waiting for the Rhino to take the next step could take forever. "How about you and I go out for coffee one night?"

True to form the Rhino is speechless. He nods vigorously. Ms. Hawkins smiles and tucks one of the flowers from her desk into his jacket pocket.

Rhino stumbles backwards and this time crushes a visitor's chair. "Oops." He picks it up, places it against the wall, and rushes down the hall.

Chapter 4 

Dr. Blair sits with Whirlwind. "So, Mr. David Cannon - Whirlwind…I notice what seems to be an obsession with Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne, known publicly as Yellowjacket and the Wasp."

Whirlwind twirls a pen through his fingers. "Obsession?"

"That's what it appears to be. How else would you explain the numerous attacks on these two heroes? Some of your comrades are considered the nemesis for Spider-Man, the Sub-Mariner, and even the Hulk. Some would say that you're the nemesis of the insect sized heroes."

"What are you trying to say Doc?"

"I'm just pointing out facts. It's up to you to help me decipher what it means."

Whirlwind huffs, "Listen, I know that I've been picking on the smaller heroes okay? You don't have to mock me! Have you ever been hit by Thor's hammer? Or Iron Man's repulsor ray? Hell, Captain America's shield hurts like a bitch when he throws it. Sure the Wasp's stings hurt, but at least they don't leave any permanent scars."

"Mr. Cannon, I'm not judging you. In fact, I understand from the Scorpion's notes that with your potential you're now closer to your potential of becoming a force of nature."

"Really?"

"I'm not here to lie to any of you. I think we both realize what your downfall has been. If you're going to succeed, then you're going to have to take the next step."

"You know what doc? You're right! I've been at this game just as long as anyone else, it's my turn to start kicking some ass!"

"Think of it this way, if Thor wants to call down a storm, let him. You're a storm unto yourself!"

"You're right Doc! Thanks!"

Whirlwind storms out of the office and runs into the Rhino. Eager to show that he's no longer afraid, Whirlwind shoves him. "Watch where you're going slim."

The Rhino is shocked and apologizes.

Whirlwind pushes him again, "Get out of my way."

"Knock it off Whirlwind. The hall is big enough for both of us to pass on our own side."

"The hallway is mine chubs."

Rhino sighs as he throws Whirlwind out of a window.

Chapter 5 

The Rhino sits with Dr. Blair. She asks how he feels about witnessing the Melter die.

He shrugs, "I'm okay I guess. He's not the first person I've ever seen die. In this line of work, he sure won't be the last."

She asks him another question, but he doesn't hear it. He's too busy smiling and staring out the window.

"Hey Doc, you ever realize how blue the sky really is?"

"I'm sorry?"

"And the sun. He really knows how to brighten our day. I wrote a poem about the sun this morning."

"Really? Would you like to read it to me?"

Normally the shy type, the Rhino surprisingly agrees. He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, sniffs the flower that Ms. Hawkins gave him, and then reads his poem. **_"Hello Mr. Sun, so high up in the sky. I know I cannot reach you, but each morning I still try. You make the world so pretty, with light enough for gawkin', I'm glad you shine your rays, on the lovely missus Hawkins."_**

Dr. Blair cringes at first, but says, "That was…beautiful Alex. Is this Ms. Hawkins your girlfriend?"

"Here's hoping doctor. Here's hoping."

As Rhino leaves the office, he passes Tiger Shark in the hall and pats him on the shoulder. "Have a great day buddy."

Tiger Shark is shocked. He has stared into the face of death in the mouths of Great White Sharks, and even Killer Whales, and those moments were more comfortable than the one he was in now. He has no choice but to reciprocate, "Same to you big guy."

The Rhino smiles and walks away, still sniffing at the flower.

Tiger Shark watches him go. "Why in the hell is he sniffing a plastic daisy? I'm locking my damn doors from now on."

Chapter 6 

Tiger Shark is quick and to the point in telling Dr. Blair that he has no hidden sorrows over the Melter's death. "That guy was an arrogant punk…besides, it could happen to any of us, on any given day."

"Okay Mr. Arliss. What would you like to talk about?"

Tiger Shark shrugs.

"Okay, well if I may ask you a couple of questions. How does it feel to have your humanity back again?"

Tiger Shark smirks, "I tell you Doc, it's better than ever. Got all my parts working again, if you know what I mean." He winks at her.

Dr. Blair is taken aback, but tries to remain professional. "What about working in a team environment? Is this something you're looking forward to?"

"Of course. I've told them that this is the best thing I've ever had going since I could breathe water. You know Doc…you're not as frail and timid as you try to seem. You're actually a pretty tough broad. I think that's hot."

"I don't think this is exactly where our conversation should be going Mr. Arliss."

"Oh come off it lady. Your scent says you're a real firecracker. In fact, you kind of remind me of that chick Warbird. I'd tap her like a keg - if you know what I mean."

Chapter 7 

Dr. Blair is visibly shaken as she takes a coffee break. She can't help but to wonder how these morons haven't killed each other in the last few days.

Just then, Abe Jenkins; the Beetle walks in. "How're things going Dr. Blair?"

She slams her coffee mug onto the counter. "If that vile Tiger Shark slaps my rear again, I'm leaving! And I'm calling the police! Now if you'll excuse me, I have another appointment!"

She storms out of the break room, and Beetle is left to wonder what happened.

Chapter 8 

Dr. Blair sits with Blizzard. He's already openly sobbing and pouring out all of his feelings. "It really hurt me to see him die. We had a special bond you know? It was the whole fire and ice thing."

Dr. Blair can't believe how pathetic this 'Super' villain is. "It's okay Mr. Shapanka. Let it out."

Blizzard does just that. Then he continues to go on, and on, and on. Dr. Blair stares at her watch. She wasn't sure who it was, but there had to be a super villain out there who could speed up time and put her out of this misery.

She snaps out of it as Blizzard takes one last sniff. It clears any mucous he may have had dribbling down his nostrils. He finally screams, "My mother never held me!"

Blizzard gives Dr. Blair a hug, "Thank you so much Dr. Blair. This has been such a cleansing experience."

As Blizzard gets up, he grabs the box of tissue next to Dr. Blair and walks out. He's still sniffing and blowing his nose as he passes Thunderball. He puts his hand on Thunderball's shoulder and says, "That lady is a genius, she really knows her stuff."

Thunderball wipes at his shoulder and makes his way into the office.

Chapter 9 

Dr. Blair scribbles a few notes on her tablet, while at the same time speaking to Thunderball. "You have to excuse me Mr. Franklin, I never really gave much thought to people in your profession having religious beliefs."

Thunderball seems very relaxed. "Not a problem doctor. Other than a zealot or two, I never gave much thought to my peer's religion either."

"So, do you think God approves of what you're doing?"

Thunderball smirks, "What a great question!" He stands and starts to pace, totally engrossed in his thoughts. "You see doctor, I got my powers from a crowbar - something created here on earth. However, this particular crowbar was enchanted by a Norse God. Now I know what you're going to say; that I'm a man of science and I'm a catholic! So am I not living a life of contradiction? And if so, is that why I've encountered so many failures in my life?"

"Well no, that's not exactly what I meant…"

Thunderball cuts her off, "Well there is a logical explanation to it…"

Dr. Blair sighs. Her eyelids get heavy, and Thunderball begins to drone off and sound like the garble that used to come out of the mouths of the adults in the old Charlie Brown cartoons. She thinks, _"He won't notice if I close my eyes for a second…"_

When she finally opens her eyes again, Thunderball is still pacing, but by the sound of it is wrapping up his hypothesis. "So you see, just because I believe in Darwin's theory of evolution, doesn't mean that I don't believe in Adam and Eve. For it stands to reason that there could have been a higher power involved in helping Adam and Eve to evolve. That's it! Using that argument, I've covered all the bases, and my world makes sense once again!"

Thunderball shakes her hand and thanks her as he leaves.

Dr. Blair lazily replies, "You're welcome."

Chapter 10 

Blacklash sits in the chair across from Dr. Blair. She smiles at him, but he has his hands folded against his chest as he pouts.

Dr. Blair tries to break the ice, "You know Mr. Scarlotti, you'll find that talking helps you to sort out your thoughts and troubles."

Blacklash snobs her and stares at a coffee stain on the carpet.

It's been 25 minutes Mark, and you haven't said a word."

Blacklash now seems to be counting the hairs on his forearm.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then there's no sense in keeping you here."

Blacklash bounces off of his chair and walks for the door, "Finally. Try your brainwashing on someone else lady. Those of us with strong minds don't need this kind of fine tuning."

"You forgot your whip."

Blacklash mumbles to himself as he goes back for his lash. As he passes Beetle in the hall, he mumbles, "Women. Think they know everything. I showed her."

Chapter 11 

The Beetle sits quietly for a second, gathers a thought and says, "This is awkward. When Scorpion had me contact you, I didn't think that I'd actually be sitting with you as well. I worked with the Melter once or twice, but it's not like we ever bonded."

Dr. Blair nods, "Well, I think the Scorpion wanted you all here just to see if there was any anguish for the Melter, and if not, if there were any underlying problems."

Beetle laughs, "Underlying problems? I'd say so. For every damn one of us."

Dr. Blair puts her pencil to her lips. "How so?"

"For starters we're the bad guys. Almost every one of them out there has either killed someone, or severely hurt several. Not to mention that until recently, most of them were dealing with some kind of psychosis."

"…and would that include you Mr. Jenkins?"

The Beetle is caught off guard, but answers anyway, "Yeah, I guess so."

Dr. Blair doesn't say anything. She waits.

Beetle continues, "But you don't know what I've been through! Everyone pisses on me! The Thunderbolts, the Avengers, and even Tiger Shark!"

"How does that make you feel Abe?"

Beetle slaps his forehead and laughs again, "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm not you."

"Doctor please, I can appreciate you trying to psychoanalyze me, but please leave out the clichés."

"I'm sorry Mr. Jenkins. I'm not here to insult you. I guess the best question I could ask you is; are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

Beetle crosses his hands and leans forward on his lap. The question is understood, and it appears that he was giving it very serious thought. Dr. Blair watches him intently, but the Beetle doesn't move. It's almost as if he's put himself into a deep thought cocoon.

"Mr. Jenkins?"

"I guess you could say that I'm a team player. I need to belong to a team. I've always been a brilliant yet bitter, lonely man. The first time around as the Beetle, I gave the Masters of Evil a shot, but that was just a bunch of mercenaries being brought together to do a job. I couldn't trust any of them further than that. Baron Zemo offered me a great opportunity with the original Thunderbolts, and I guess I kind of got spoiled with that atmosphere. I tried to catch lightning in a bottle a couple of times after that original team broke up. It just wasn't the same. Whether it was me, Hawkeye, or Zemo, Songbird, or some combination thereof, something always seemed wrong. It doesn't feel like that here. I may have finally found the right team."

"Even with your recent run-in with Tiger Shark?"

"With all due respect doctor, I have a battle suit of armor that can take down a jet fighter, and because of my recent surgery, I can probably take care of a lot of business without that armor, so Tiger Shark doesn't scare me anymore. Besides, it's been my experience that all meetings of super folk have to start with a brawl of misunderstanding."

"I have to say Mr. Jenkins, that I am impressed. Your file doesn't do you justice."

"I've had a lot of time to think about things Dr. Blair."

"Time well spent it seems."

"You could say that."

"Keep it up Mr. Jenkins. Your friends here are all going to need you. Especially the Scorpion."

"Thank you Dr. Blair, I'll keep that in mind.

Confidently, the Beetle strolls out of the office.

Dr. Blair smiles, "Finally. Progress."

Beetle strides confidently into the hallway, the Scorpion is already waiting his turn. "Hey Abe, how did it go?"

Beetle smiles, "Great."

"Thank God. I'm not sure what the hell is going on with some of these guys, but it's comforting to know that I can depend on you for some stability."

Without waiting for a reply, Scorpion walks in for his session with Dr. Blair. Beetle stands there smiling.

Chapter 12 

Scorpion steps into the room and sees Dr. Blair taking a sip of her coffee. "Hey Doc, how have things been going?"

"Well, other than a few misunderstanding – especially with Tiger Shark, things have gone well."

"Great. So what's the verdict?"

"I'd say you have your work cut out for you."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Maybe with a few more training sessions and studying some film – like football players do…"

"Mr. Gargan, we should be talking about you, not your team."

"Why? I'm fine? That serum that Beetle gave us is good stuff. I've been thinking clearly for months now."

"Just because a person isn't certifiably insane, doesn't mean there aren't problems."

Scorpion snickers, "Tell me about it. So what's my diagnosis?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Gargan, we've just started talking. I guess a good starting point is to ask why you're doing this?"

"I told you, I want to make sure that everyone is functioning in as rational a manner as possible. Melter's death could've thrown a lot of them for a loop. Especially so early on in a new venture."

"No. I mean why are you doing this team thing. With your group of thugs?"

"What do you mean? There have been dozens of super-villain teams."

"True, but from what I've learned they always end badly. You know that as well."

"This is different."

"Humor me Mr. Gargan, I wasn't there for your initial recruitment speech. How can you be sure this is different from the rest?"

"Because I'm not going to let this fail!"

"And here we are again…why?"

Scorpion stands and walks over to the window. "Because I owe it to them."

Dr. Blair taps her pencil against her lips. "Owe it to who? Your new colleagues?"

Scorpion runs his hands through his hair, "Yes. No. Them and everyone else."

There's a glimmer in Dr. Blair's eyes. "Who is everybody else?"

"This group has done a lot of wrong in the past, and we're going to do a lot more wrong in the future. We're not heroes, I can't pretend that we'll ever be. But we can do things differently. We can make sure that there are less mindless rampages, less property damage, and hopefully no more innocents killed."

"Playing Devil's advocate Mr. Gargan, that doesn't really sound like the concerns of a super-villain. You seem to be carrying a lot of guilt."

"I guess I am doc. Ever since I got that serum my eyes have been opened. I can see why the heroes do what they do, but that's not us. We're still the bad guys, but maybe we can be more."

Dr. Blair stands up, "More?"

"I was Venom for a while Dr. Blair. It was a horrible experience that I wouldn't wish on anyone, but as twisted as that symbiote was, it still had it's own versions of morality and fair play. I can't let that thing be more human than me."

Dr. Blair stares at the Scorpion. It's obvious she's trying to read his body language, for any kind of telltale sign. "Do you think you can be morally right, and still commit crimes against the public at large?"

Scorpion smiles, "We're going to try."

With hands on hips she asks, "Overall, do you think this team is going to succeed?"

"I'm positive."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I won three state championships as a high school quarterback. I could've gone to any college on a full ride football scholarship. Unfortunately for me, I hurt my knee. Fortunately for my friends here, I haven't felt this good since I won my third championship. I just know."

"Quite the inspiring dialogue Mr. Gargan." Now it's Dr. Blair's turn to pace the floor. "To capitalize on your football analogy, my professional opinion is that you have all your players fired up and ready to play. There are several outstanding issues for some of your friends, but with regular therapy they should easily overcome these things."

"Nothing to worry about then?"

"Other than your guilt, no."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all you can do Mr. Gargan. Make sure you remember that."

Dr. Blair walks over and extends her hand. They shake. "It's been a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gargan, give me a couple of days and you'll have a full report on your desk."

"Thank you doctor."

"I should be thanking you Mr. Gargan. This has been quite an experience. Not that I condone this, but I can't help but to be a little curious; what's next for the group?"

Scorpion smiles, "You know what they say about curiosity and the kitty-cat, don't you?"

Dr. Blair giggles, "Yes. Yes I do."

"Ms. Hawkins will cut you a check on your way out. I'd see you out, but I have a bunch of restless colleagues out there who are just as curious as you are about our future."

"No problem Mr. Gargan. I have to make a call anyway. I'll be leaving shortly thereafter."

Scorpion smiles and leaves as Dr. Blair picks up her cell phone.

Dr. Blair listens to the phone ring as she starts to undress. As she slips out of her business suit, she reaches into her briefcase and casually slips into a black leather outfit. She shakes off her brunette wig and stands there with shocking white hair.

"Damn" she curses, "Voicemail."

She pauses and says, "Hey Peter, it's me Felicia. Have I got a scoop for you…call me."

Then the Black Cat makes her way to the windowsill and leaps out.

END OF STORY ARC THREE 


End file.
